Today, with image sensors being combined into many types of portable devices such as cellular telephones and tablets computers, for example, electronic images are being generated in greater volume. In many cases, many of the images may not be suitable for distribution or presentation for various reasons. Unsuitable images may be difficult to identify, especially when distributed among larger groups of images. Identifying images for saving, deleting, or distribution can therefore be very time consuming. In many cases, rather than maintaining a database of only desirable or suitable images, every image captured by an image sensor is stored. These large volumes of image data require additional storage capacity, which is costly.
While images may be transferred from one computing device to a computer that hosts a social networking website or image sharing/storage service, it may be undesirable to transfer an entire database of those images without separating certain ones not suitable for transfer. In some cases, before transferring images to a server, it may be desirable to remove those that do not include images of a child or minor, for privacy concerns. It may also be desirable to transfer only images that include an image of a certain individual. Especially in cases where many images are involved, it can be difficult to efficiently determine a desired subset of images in view of these considerations.